


Daddy to Coach to Daddy

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Coach Harry Styles, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Exes to Lovers, Football Player Louis, Louis in Lingerie, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is clearly one of the best players of Man U Junior team. During one particular match he loses his footing and trips hard, landing on his right leg and twisting his ankle.His ankle gets fractured and after two months of home rest and recovery, he rejoins the team.But there is another big twist waiting for him at the field.ORHarry is Louis' 'new' coach and things go down before turning better.





	Daddy to Coach to Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not thorough with the football world, so pardon any mistakes.
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]

_Louis Tomlinson, the 21 year old young and talented football player injures his leg._

_Will Louis Tomlinson return to the field after his home rest?_

_The hot, young talent loses his footing and injures his right ankle._

_The fans are upset to hear and witness their favourite player, Tomlinson, going off for a few months due to injury._

_Louis Tomlinson loses footing, was it planned by the competing team?_

_The team loses spirit after their captain gets injured._

These were only a few of the headlines that Louis had heard or seen since he broke his ankle.

At first, he thought that it might just be a sprain or something but when the medics examined it, it came out to be a perfect clean fracture, as said by them.

It was a friendly match and everyone knew that no one tripped him on purpose, he just lost footing when a player was tackling for the ball. The media was exaggerating things as always, just to get some spicy news.

Media had been on a haywire since he joined the team a year back. He started off as an extra but soon his skills outsmarted most players and he was included in the main team. There was no jealousy or envy amongst the team members, but the media portrayed him as the team breaker at the initial days of his career. But as they learned that he was a permanent, they started favouring him.

Then his coming out was another chapter in his life that he would never forget. There was a minor backlash, rumours of him leaving the team started rising but the team managers handled it. He did lose many fans due to his sexuality but gained a lot more when he decided to focus on his career alone.

He did a few photoshoots for gay magazines and it helped him in expanding his friend circle and contacts, so that he could have more options if situations like this occur in a much severe way.

His teammates had been the most supportive, not giving a shit who he fucked as long as he had his head in the game.

So yeah, all was good.

Until the incident two days ago.

It was not always rainbows and roses, or whatever the hell that saying was. So, here was Louis, sitting in front of his plasma tv watching the news reporter tell about how Louis Tomlinson broke his ankle or in other words, how clumsy he was, to the whole fucking world.

He sometimes missed his old life, with no paps or interviews or cameras around, rather just he, his friends and... _him._

He shook his head to dissipate those memories and rather thought about what he could do in his unplanned holiday, but the best answer he got was, to either call his family over or his best mates.

The second option was more fun but the first one would be more relaxing. He didn't know how to cook for his and everyone else's dear life, so inviting his mum and sisters would mean to have a good meal everytime, but inviting his mates would mean getting his kitchen burnt down to hell.

He rang up his mum and the full loaded family pack that came with her arrived shortly to Manchester.

For the next two months his mother pampered him with food and love, but also kept in mind to give him only healthy food and nothing greasy. Louis loved this about his mum, she obviously pampered him like a spoilt brat, but kept in check about his necessities, health and what he really wanted.

He occasionally invited over his best friends, Liam and Zayn, because his mum and sisters were huge fans of them and they were all a big family together.

Well the fans part is half correct, because they have known each other since Liam, Zayn and Louis were in nappies. The trio were always joined at hip and pursuing same career was like a cherry on the top.

A week before he had to be back on the field, Zayn and Liam had arrived at his place, looking like crap.

"What the fuck happened to you two? Were you mobbed?" He asked as he walked towards them, holding his cup of tea. His foot was in well shape and he was ready to be out on field, well, that was what he thought, but the doctor suggested a week more rest and to take it slow when he went on-field.

"Don't even ask what happened."

"You are lucky you are at home rest, man."

They answered simultaneously.

"Seriously, just tell me what happened?" He said after sitting on the opposite sofa.

Zayn huffed before speaking, "Well, our coach retired and now we have that psycho of a coach, making us run like horses..."

"... and he literally beats the shit out of a person," Liam finished.

Louis was confused, "Well, why isn't it over the news or why wasn't I informed?"

Liam looked at him with a glint in his eye, "First, they want to keep it confidential until the tournament begins and second, we had to inform you yesterday but we want to surprise you, so you will meet him directly at the field..."

"... and you know him, and before you ask, no, you can not ask anyone else on the team because that would be disrespecting our friendship." Zayn finished Liam's sentence. They were always like this, finishing each other's sentences and sharing knowing looks.

Louis shrugged, "How bad could it be?"

Zayn and Liam looked at each other with an evil glint and cackled up. "You'll see, Tommo," they said in unison.

-

Louis literally wanted to tie Zayn and Liam together and kick their arses until they were begging for mercy.

He was only a minute late to reach on the training field because he was a little uncomfortable with wearing spikes after two months and was trying to get used to it.

As soon as he stepped on the field, he saw all his fellow mates lined up like soldiers in front of a tall and broad man with brown wavy curls and a rigid back.

Louis was only able to see his back, but how could he not recognize that person? Hell, he would recognize him even in the dark or only by the sound of his breath.

He shot an angry look to his _best mates_ and joined the line.

Green eyes flickered to him and his breath hitched, he saw all the past memories flood through them before they were back to being guarded by darkness.

"You are late, Tomlinson!" Harry barked and strode towards him. "I don't have the whole day for you!"

Louis snapped out of the whirlwind of his emotions, "I am sorry, Har-"

"It's coach to you," Harry gritted through his teeth.

Louis gulped and nodded. "I am sorry, coach. It won't happen again," it was like a double promise.

Harry stared at him for a few more moments, "Get your arse to training, don't waste everyone's morning."

Harry divided them in two teams and set them into playing.

Louis could only make it through the first thirty minutes before his ankle sprained and he fell on the ground. Everyone stopped, Samuel and David tried to help him up but he only screamed in agony, "Fuck, fuck, no! Leave it!" They backed off and waited for Zayn and Liam to come to his help. They knew what would make him comfortable.

Zayn and Liam ran across the field to help him.

"Why the hell have you all stopped?!" Harry shouted at them from the middle of the field.

"Louis has fallen on his injured foot," one of the players answered.

Obviously, they would stop if any player got hurt. Their previous coach had always taught them that teamwork and helping your teammates comes first, but Harry was clearly not that type.

"So what, get back to your game. We can't stop because of a single player," he ordered them.

Louis looked at him with hurt and a sting in his eyes but he would never let them spill, he blinked a few times and silently told everyone to get back to the game. They were all close enough to understand their captain's gestures.

Thankfully, Louis had fallen at the sides of the ground and near the bleachers.

He tried to get himself up on his left foot three times before he fell hard on his right foot, again. "Fuck!" He clenched his eyes shut and held onto his right ankle tightly in hopes of the pain to subside.

His teammates gave him worried looks but he ignored them, he was never the one to accept sympathy.

He shifted his foot into a more comfortable position and dragged himself off the field and rested by the bleachers.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, spreading his legs to ease the pain.

Suddenly, he was hoisted bridal style by a pair of strong arms and his head was secured on a muscular shoulder. He recognized the touch without even opening his eyes. The musky and minty smell of _him_ awakened his senses after two years. He opened his eyes and saw milky white skin

"Ha--Coach, you don't need to help me," Louis said, uncomfortable with the position that held so many memories.

He didn't get any response, not even a glance, not that he expected to. Harry carried him to the locker room and made him sit on a bench with his feet propped up.

He watched Harry take out medical box from the cupboard and set it in front of his legs.

Harry untied his spikes and took off his socks. "You have always been so careless. You could have sat out today and not just jump into the game! Do you want to hurt yourself even more than you already are? You have been assigned extra training sessions for your foot to get in proper condition but no, you have to be stubborn and not listen to the authorities. They are doing it for your good. You fucking idiot! Always doing the wrong things," Harry grumbled while massaging his foot.

"I am sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Harry said sternly. "It's not like only you do the wrong things," he mumbled under his breath.

Louis nodded and kept his mouth shut. He observed Harry take care of his ankle by rubbing and massaging at all the proper places. He shrieked loudly when Harry used the spray without warning.

"Shit! You could have warned me," he said as he tried to pull his foot back but was unable to due to Harry holding it down.

"Stay still and stop squirming and cussing, don't force me into punishing you," it slipped out of Harry's mouth like a second nature.

Both of their eyes widened as they realised what Harry just said. Harry coughed uncomfortably and took out the bandages to wrap and secure his ankle.

They didn't speak another word until Harry was done with his foot.

"Get changed into something warm and comfortable, then I'll help you out," Harry said.

Louis stood up by the lockers and nodded. He dragged himself to his locker and took out his sweatshirt and sweatpants. He started walking inside one of the changing rooms when Harry interrupted him.

"You can change in here, standing will hurt your ankle more, and it's not like I haven't seen you naked," he said the last part in a whisper.

Louis tried to ignore the whisper he heard, but the blush tinting on his cheeks said otherwise.

He sat down on the bench and took off his kit. He was never uncomfortable with his body, or the fact that he was undressing in front of his teammates, but in front of Harry, it felt so familiar yet so different. And with the way Harry was watching his every movement like a hawk, made him fidget internally.

He pulled on his clothing as fast as he could but what Harry said next, made his breath stutter.

"You are still so beautiful, perfect as always."

"Th-thanks," he replied after a pregnant pause.

They watched each other with longing, both wanting to apologize and forgive each other but unable to say anything.

Harry blinked his eyes, as if coming back to his senses, "C'mon, Tomlinson, I'll help you out. We don't have all day."

"Yes, Sir," oh, how familiar did it sound, coming out of Louis' mouth and directed towards Harry. "I-I meant c-coach. Yes, Coach."

Harry wrapped his left arm around Louis' waist and pulled him up to his chest.

Louis' breath hitched by how close they were. Their lips were only an inch apart, and by the looks of it, it seemed to be decreasing by every passing second. His breathing stopped as Harry leaned even closer with his eyes hooded and lips parted.

Just as Harry was about to connect their lips, Louis turned his head and let out a broken, "No, not again."

Harry looked at him with eyes full of guilt, "I am sorry." He helped him out and on the bleachers. "Take care of yourself," with that said, he returned to the field.

Louis looked at his retreating figure and tears welled up in his eyes.

_Only if Harry would have heard him that day._

-

For the next month, Louis didn't attend the team practices but attended extra training sessions. It helped the muscles of his legs to get stronger and for him to enhance his skills.

His days were spend in training, evenings with friends and nights by crying himself to sleep.

Each night those memories would come flooding back to him, making him more than just upset.

_Louis returned from his college to his and his Daddy's bungalow. His daddy was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for them. He rushed towards him and hugged him from behind, "Hi, Daddy!"_

_Harry turned around and hugged him back, planting a kiss on his forehead and lips, "Hi, baby. Did you miss daddy today?"_

_Louis nodded and kissed Harry once more, "Yes, Daddy. Missed you so much."_

_"Me too, love." Harry_ _said, noticing the hesitant look on Louis' face,_ _"What is_ _worrying_ _you, baby?"_

_Louis pulled back a little and gave a tight smile, "I have been selected for Manchester United Junior team."_

_Harry nodded and turned towards the stove. Louis knew the discussion was over and Louis had no say in it. But it was fine by him, he wasn't going to accept the offer either, his Daddy came prior to everything in his life._

_They had their lunch in absolute silence and Louis figured Harry was upset about his selection._

_Harry himself was the coach for Chelsea and provided more than enough for himself and his 19-year-old boyfriend._

_"Go to your room, Louis. I am busy today," the 24-year-old coach said._

_They had been dating for three years now._ _Their relationship hadn't_ _been_ _legal once but they had hidden it perfectly._

_They met at Louis' high school, when Harry was there on sports day, and clicked with the word go._

_Louis gave his first kiss, his virginity, his first love, everything to Harry and Harry returned that love in equal amounts, cherishing Louis more than anything. They never had any problem in their relationship, until then._

_Louis spent the rest of the day in his room, completing his assignments and listening to music. He had never been told to go to his room._ _His room was for isolation time, or when Louis needed space, but he had never used it in all the years of them being together._

_He was upset that Harry was ignoring him but he knew better not to say something and fuel his anger._

_A loud band from the entrance door made him jump from his bed and rush out of his room. He saw Harry pacing around in the living with a stumble in his step._

_The look on Harry's face confirmed that he was drunk, angry drunk._

_"Daddy?"_

_"What?!" Harry shouted at him._

_"W-What's wrong?" Louis asked and his eyes widened as Harry stalked towards him and pinned him to the wall._

_"What's wrong? You are asking me what's wrong? You are going to leave me and join a team, that is what's wrong!_ _You are going to leave me," Harry_ _gritted_ _out, face showing anger and_ _hurt._

_"No, Daddy, I am n-"_

_He was cut off by a hard slap to his left cheek. "Shit! I am so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to," Harry's mind sobered up in an instant._

_"Y-You slapped me, Harry. You promised to n-never hit me," Louis sobbed and the tears in his eyes broke Harry's heart. "I wasn't even going to join the team in the first place_ _!"_

_Harry's eyes widened in realization and fear, fear of what Louis would do now that he had hurt him, he had promised to never hurt him because he knew how he was beaten by his father until his mother found out and divorced him. "I am so sorry, Lou. Oh god, baby," his apology was sincere, he tried to reach out for Louis but the boy backed away. When he tried again, Louis screamed a word that had him retreating his body in a second._

_"Red! Don't touch me! You are just like him!" Louis screamed and stormed off to his room, locking the door behind him._

_Harry watched him go away from him, Louis had never coloured, Harry had never pushed his limits so much that he needed to colour out, but he just fucked everything by not listening to what Louis had to say._

_That night, none of them slept. Louis cried silent tears, while Harry held his own tears at bay._

_Next day, Harry got up early to prepare Louis' favourite pancakes and Yorkshire tea, ready to do_ _anything_ _to_ _be_ _for_ _forgiveness, but when Louis came in with his bag packed, Harry stopped breathing._

 _"No, baby, you are not leaving. You can't leave me,"_ _Harry's voice wad desperate._

 _"Yes, I am, and stop calling me that. You should have thought about this before you went out to get drunk," Louis_ _spoke_ _in a low tone, avoiding to look at the man._

 _"I am sorry, love, please don't leave me. I love you," Harry begged him._ _The faint_ _bruise_ _on Louis' cheek was hurting his chest._

 _Louis softened for a second before shaking his head, "No, Harry. You don't love me, you just want me for your pleasure._ _Nothing_ _more. I am just another one of your achievements."_

That was it. After that day they didn't see each other except for the galas they had together.

Whenever Harry tried to reach out and talk to Louis, he had to face rejection and after the first year, he stopped chasing after him. They both totally ignored each other at every possible cost.

And yes, Harry too missed Louis as much as Louis missed him, and he too cried, wishing for his baby to be back in his arms.

_Only if Harry would have heard him that day._

-

When Louis returned for practice, he ignored Harry at all costs. He tried to convince himself that Harry was his past and maybe Harry might have moved on from him.

Everything was going well, both of them ignoring each other for a week. Louis doing every drill and practice like all the other players and Harry treating him like they never shared a past. But curse, or maybe don't, Louis' alarm because either it didn't go off or Louis forget to set one. Well, the latter was true but he needed an excuse.

So on Monday, he reached the field fifteen minutes late. He had hurried with everything he could, from bathing, to driving to the stadium, to changing, to dashing to the field, but still he reached late and everyone had already ended with warm up and started with corner shoots.

He tried to sneak in towards Zayn and Liam but he was never good in sneaking, not with Harry at least.

"Tomlinson!" He stopped dead in his tracks as his name was shouted. Everyone glanced at him but returned to practice after receiving a 'mind your on business' glare from their coach.

Louis jogged towards Harry, "Yes, coach?" His heart was beating fast, Harry looked absolutely stunning with his hair in a bun, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed and jaw set. Despite himself, Louis remembered when he used to fuck up on purpose just so that Harry would bend him over his lap and spank him until his bottom was sore.

"Why are you late?" Harry asked with a frown, eyes examining his face as if the man could read his thought.

"My alarm didn't go off," Louis replied calmly, well aware that he forgot set it.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I bet you didn't even set one in the first place." His hand twitched and Louis took notice if that.

Louis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, it was fun riling Harry, "Yeah obviously, like you came there to check."

"Don't sass me, Tomlinson, you know very well what it does to me."

Louis smirked at him and whispered, "What are you gonna do now, spank me?"

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Go start with warm up, then go to practice and stay after practice."

Louis gulped at his tone, it was sexy, and nodded with a smirk, "Yes, Sir." As he turned to start warm up, he heard Harry's breath hitch and mentally patted himself.

After everyone had left and Zayn and Liam had shot him a smirk and thumbs up, he waited for Harry to finish with his papers.

"Start thirty rounds of the track, you have twenty minutes to complete," Harry said as if it was a normal thing to do.

Louis' eyes widened comically, "Are fucking insane?! I am not a robot!"

Harry clasped his hands behind his back to keep himself from bending Louis over and spanking him. "Start now, I don't have time for you."

Louis huffed and rolled his eyes. "Like I have for you?" He muttered under his breath and started the rounds.

Around 20th round he was breathing hard and his muscles had started to strain.

"Tomlinson, you have ten more rounds to go in five minutes!" Harry shouted.

After six more rounds and a minute remaining, Louis collapsed on the ground. "Enough, stop... please. I can't... can't run any... any more," he said while trying to breath.

"Shit! Louis!" Harry dashed to him and tried to lift him up.

"Don't touch me," Louis weekly protested but Harry ignored him.

He sat down on the floor with Louis cradled to his chest, "Look at me, baby. Tell Daddy what's wrong."

Louis looked up at him, tired and worn out _._ "My legs hurt, Daddy."

And, well shit, both of them realised what they had just said.

Louis coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"You can stay at my place tonight and get your car tomorrow. You should not stay alone if you are in pain," Harry suggested, hoping for a yes.

"I-I will stay at Zayn's. It's near my place, so-"

"No. I am taking you to mine," Harry said firmly.

Louis opened his mouth to protest but one look at Harry's beautiful face glistening with hope and all his sensibly thoughts were thrown out of the window, "Okay."

Harry drove back to his place after making sure Louis had put on his seat belt in the passenger seat. The drive was filled with tense silence.

Harry parked in the garage and jogged to Louis' side to open the gate for him.

"Thanks," Louis mumbled with a blush on his cheeks. The place was beautiful and Louis really liked it.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist to help him walk since his legs were still in pain. Or maybe that was just an excuse they told themselves to remain in each other's touch.

-

Louis was sitting on the breakfast bar stool, while Harry was preparing dinner for them. The man had made him rest for the whole afternoon after giving him painkillers and running a warm bath for him.

Louis wanted to ask many things, had been wondering for a while now.

"You can ask whatever is on your mind," Harry told him, reading his thoughts.

"Umm, yeah. So... why did you accept the offer to be our team's coach?"

Harry turned and placed two plates and forks on the table. "I wanted to," he simply shrugged.

Louis knew he was holding back something so he pushed, "You always used to decline it. You never wanted to leave Chelsea."

Harry stood beside him and served spaghetti in both the plates. He sighed and looked at Louis, "I heard that you were hurt and I wanted to see you, to talk to you and it was the only way. I couldn't stay away any longer. If I had come to meet you, you would have slammed the door in my face. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Why do you care about me?" Louis looked away.

"Because I still love you, Louis," Harry whispered. "I never stopped loving you. I never will. I am so sorry for everything I did. It was all my fault, come back to me, baby. Daddy loves you and misses you."

"You don't mean that," all the memories of their time together came rushing back and Louis could hardly hold back his tears.

"I do, baby. I love you so much. It has been two years and every single day I have missed your presence, your touch, your laugh, the way you scrunch your nose, your prettiest blue eyes, your crinkles, your voice, your love... _our love._ "

Louis got up from his seat and wrapped himself in Harry's arms. He hugged him tightly and Harry held on securely, never wanting to let go again, "Come back home to Daddy. Daddy is nothing without you, baby."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Louis said and sniffed, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, love. I am never letting you go again," Harry promised.

"I am never leaving you again."

Harry turned Louis' face up by his chin and leaned in, waiting for Louis to cover the other half. And Louis did. He leaned in all the way to connect his lips with Harry's, his hands tangled in the brown curls, bringing Harry closer to him. Their eyes closed and lips dancing sensually against each other's.

Harry pulled Louis closer by his waist and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. Louis moaned and parted his lips. Providing Harry the dominance over himself by not battling for it.

Harry re-traced the paths inside his mouth which were embedded inside his brain like his first language. He moaned as Louis massaged his toungue with his. His hands kneaded the plump arse of his lover.

"I love you," he whispered after Louis pulled back for air and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, too," Louis replied with a blush and smile.

-

Six months later Louis had completely moved in with Harry. His house sold, boxes unpacked and clothes stacked beside Harry's in their walk-in closet.

They had been on numerous dates in those six months. They were still a coach and a player while on the pitch, not mixing their on-field and off-field relationship. But if sometimes Louis whispered something sexual in Harry's ear while practicing or during a match, then he had to pay the consequences at night.

Harry had changed a lot in the two years they spent apart. He listened to everything Louis said, they made important decisions together.

But inside the walls of their bedroom, they were still kinky. Harry was still Louis' Daddy and Louis was still Harry's baby.

For instance, right now, Louis' hands were cuffed behind his back, his face pushed into the pillow, arse up in the air, supported by a pillow beneath his hips. His cheeks parted by two strong hands which had spanked him earlier just for the pleasure of both of them. A cockring stopping him from coming. Tears streaming down his cheeks due to the intense pleasure coursing through his veins. A tongue plunging inside his hole, licking thoroughly on his walls. Teeth nipping around his hole, lips sucking feverishly and spit dripping down his thighs.

"Ungh... Daddy, please... wanna come s-so bad," he whimpered.

He whined as the tongue was removed from his hole, but moaned as a hand collided on his right arsecheek. "Have patience, baby. Let Daddy have his dessert, then you can come," Harry returned to worshipping his arse, eating it out like he was born to do this.

Louis moaned at Harry's words and the way his blood grew warmer by each lick inside him.

Harry had been eating out for nearly past one hour and Louis' legs had long given out. They were supported only by Harry's hands otherwise he would be lying flat on the California king.

"Daddy, please unlock m-my hands," Louis requested.

Harry picked up the key and blindly uncuffed his hands.

Louis' hands fell at his sides. He folded one under his head and held onto Harry's curls with other. He could feel his orgasm building up for fourth time and his mouth fell open, but the cockring suppressed it again for the fourth time and he whined loudly with fresh stream of tears slipping down his cheeks.

In a second he was flipped on his back. Harry hovered over him, his mouth covered with spit and looking obscene. Louis knew he had to beg Harry to let him come but his mind was nearly in a subspace. Nearly.

"Daddy, please... let me come," Louis let out in a whisper.

Harry looked at his flushed body, eyes lidded, hands by his head, chest heaving and red, face in a mix of pain and pleasure, cock angry red and leaking pre-come inside his belly button. Perfect. Just like Harry wanted.

"Of course, baby," he saw a weak smile spread on his lover's face. He removed the cockring and gave two tugs before Louis was spurting all over his stomach and chest with a loud moan of Harry's name.

"Daddy?" Louis called Harry to be near him.

Harry kissed his temple while rubbing his back, "I am here, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Perfect," Louis answered honestly, straddling him properly.

"That's good, baby boy. Can you make Daddy come? Will you ride Daddy like a good boy? Tell me your colour, love," Harry asked him.

Louis knew how seriously Harry took the colour system,"Green."

Harry smiled up at him, "My perfect baby boy. Daddy loves you so much."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Harry slicked up his three fingers and pressed two inside Louis' hole. Louis bit his lip and arched his back obscenely, his hands curling in Harry's hair and bringing him forward in a kiss.

Harry licked inside his mouth while scissoring him open at the same time. He pushed his third finger inside and Louis moaned in his mouth. He could have eaten Louis out for the whole day and he would still be as tight as a virgin, which was one of Harry's turn-ons.

He pulled out his fingers and Louis slicked up Harry's cock, making Harry buck up in his hands, chasing for pleasure.

"No Daddy, wait. Gonna make you feel so good," Louis whispered seductively and pushed Harry back by his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and lined his hole on Harry's cock.

Harry groaned as Louis sunk down on his cock completely in one go, "Fuck, babe! Always so tight!"

"Only for you, Daddy," Louis whispered and connected his lips with Harry's.

Harry had his hands on Louis' hips, guiding him on his cock. He attached his lips to the tanned skin of Louis' neck and sucked a purple bruise, snapping his hips up each time Louis sunk down.

When Louis' thighs started to wobble, Harry flipped him on his back without pulling out and built a fast pace.

"Daddy!" Louis screamed as his prostate was hit with each thrust.

"What, love? Feeling good, huh? You like Daddy pounding into you?" Harry growled.

"Y-Yes, Daddy!" Louis moaned.

Harry felt the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He snapped his hips faster, hooking Louis' legs over his shoulders.

"Ungh, Daddy! G-Gonna come!"

"Come, baby, come for Daddy, make a mess."

Louis groaned and came for the second time that night. The sight of Louis arching his back, screwing his eyes shut and opening his mouth in bliss, made Harry come deep inside Louis, "Fuck, baby!"

Louis whimpered when Harry pulled out, "Daddy..." He hissed from over-sensitivity.

"Shh, babe, gonna clean you up then cuddle you to sleep," he kissed his forehead and walked inside the en-suite bathroom to get a wet flannel.

After cleaning himself and Louis, taking extra care around his sensitive hole, Harry got on the bed beside Louis. He pulled Louis in his arms and kissed his forehead, "How are you feeling, baby? Tell me your colour."

"Green," Louis said and smiled up at Harry. "I am tired, though."

"Then sleep, darling," he pecked his lips, "Love you, Lou."

"Love you too, Haz."

-

_Two years later_

"Do you like it?" The older lad asked his husband.

"It's beautiful. Absolutely perfect," the younger lad answered in awe. His husband hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"Not more than you, darling." He took his husband's left hand kissed the ring.

"Honestly, I can't believe you bought the whole beach-house just for our honeymoon!" Louis said in astonishment.

"You said that you love it and I can't let anyone else have something that you love," Harry replied and kissed his temple. "And besides we will be here every year. I want to live our honeymoon forever. It's gonna be the third best thing in my life."

"What are the first two?" Louis asked with a pout.

"First is you and second is our wedding," Harry answered and kissed Louis passionately.

Louis pulled him upstairs towards the bedroom, shaking his head and giggling, "You are such a sap, Hazza."

"You don't want to look around first?"

Louis pushed him on the bed and straddled him. "No, Daddy," He kissed from Harry's jaw, down his neck and sucked on his collarbone. "Wait here I am gonna be back in a minute," he whispered seductively and walked to the bathroom with a small bag.

He returned after a minute and Harry's breath hitched. Louis was wearing black lace panties with matching stockings and garter belt. He walked towards Harry and straddled him again, "You wanted me to wear this, remember? When we went to the Victoria's secret show and you said that I would look ravishing in it, so I bought it. How do I look, Daddy?" He stood up and spinned on his toes, showing Harry his delicious arse.

Harry pinned him to the wall, his chest pressed to Louis' back, hard cock proding and Louis' clothed hole, "You look so sinful, yet so innocent. Wanna fuck you until you are screaming on top of your lungs."

Louis moaned, grinding his arse on Harry's cock, "Yes, please."

And if that night they had multiple rounds of sex, then no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this work :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
